1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural irrigation systems and devices. More specifically, the present invention comprises a lawn sprinkler system for watering a lawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different types of lawn and garden sprinklers have been developed for watering and irrigating lawns and similar vegetation. One type that has proven popular for watering relatively large areas is the impulse sprinkler, nearly universally used for watering schoolyards, playing fields, and similar large grassy areas. This is because the impulse sprinkler sprays a long, relatively narrow stream of water outwardly at a relatively great distance, using its impulse mechanism to incrementally change the direction of the spray path to eventually cover the entire area. Other types of sprinklers tend to have smaller coverage areas due to their continuous output over the entire area, rather than directing a stream of water along a relatively narrow path and gradually altering the direction of the stream.
Impulse sprinklers have proven popular for some residential lawns and gardens as well, in some cases. One problem with the use of such impulse type sprinklers is the difficulty in watering an irregularly shaped area, due to the circular area subtended by the spray pattern of such sprinklers. While many impulse sprinklers provide the range to cover a medium size yard, the water pressure must be reduced to avoid covering areas where water is not needed or desired, or wasting water by spraying it into runoff areas. The result is that at least a few such sprinklers are needed to cover the typical irregularly shaped lawn.
In such a situation, such impulse type sprinklers would likely require adjustment to limit the arcuate travel of the spray pattern. While conventional impulse sprinklers are all provided with adjustable stops to limit the spray pattern to an angular segment, it can be difficult to adjust the segment to the desired area. The stops can generally only be set accurately after some experimentation. This limits the practicality of using such impulse type sprinklers as portable devices, where they must be readjusted at each location.
Thus, a lawn sprinkler system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.